


I Just Knew

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Amy (OC) x Sam
Kudos: 6





	I Just Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faegal04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/gifts).



Amy sipped her beer, smiling towards the bar where her boyfriend of three years was. He was ordering another round for her, himself, and Dean, after another successful hunt. No one came out all banged up, no one needed stitches, and no clothes needed to be trashed. She called that a damn good night. Amy smirked when some pretty little thing tried hitting on him, and he pointed at her.

Wiggling her fingers, she laughed when the woman turned and started flirting with some other poor man. “Bar skanks.” She sighed.

“Hey, I happen to enjoy the company of bar skanks, thank you.” Dean made her shake her head.

“My point _exactly_.” She teased.

“Alright. Here we are.” Sam walked over, setting the drinks down on the table. He gave her a quick kiss and sat back down. “To another monster down.” He grinned, making her weak at the knees.

Dean went home with some waitress named Brandy, which made Amy giggle. Her and Sam walked back to their motel, hand in hand, keeping each other up. “I don’t think Brandy was a natural blonde…” Amy muttered.

Sam laughed. “Is that going to bother you now? That you can’t find out?”

Amy grinned at him. “I’ll ask Dean in the morning if the carpet matches the drapes.” That line had the two of them laughing so hard their sides hurt. “ _Look_! It’s the motel.” She pointed out, dragging him the rest of the way.

* * *

Sam pulled Amy close to him in the morning, burying his face in her neck. She shifted, causing her ass to rub against his morning wood. “Fuck, baby.” He breathed.

Hearing his voice like that made her giggle. “That feel good?” She asked quietly, doing it again.

He moved them so he was on top of her, pinning her wrists next to her head. “Are you trying to start something, babe?” He smirked, making her try to rub her thighs together. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him, making him let out a content sigh. “There’s something I want to give you first.” He leaned down, kissing her gently before climbing out of bed, his hard cock moving as he walked. “Close your eyes.” He told her.

Biting her lip, she did as he asked, giggling when she felt him climb back over her. “Can I look now?” She asked.

“Yes.” She opened her eyes and gasped. Between his thumb and forefinger was a white gold diamond engagement ring. “Amy, will you marry me?” There was a grin like no other on his face.

Her eyes watered as she nodded. “Yes. _Fuck yes_ , baby!” She laughed, watching him slip the ring on her finger. “It’s beautiful, Sam.” She told him, her eyes moving from the ring to his face.

“I was hoping you’d like it. I, uh, kinda started saving after our first date…” His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

“ _Really_?”

He blushed. Actually blushed. “Uh, yeah.” He chuckled. “I just…knew.” He shrugged. “I just wanted to wait for the right moment. And the look on your face, it just hit me. _Any_ time with you would have been perfect.”

She reached up and stroked his cheek gently. “There’s only one thing that could make it even better.” She gave him a devious look.

Sam leaned down, kissing her deeply as he moved to her side. His large hand gripped her breast, twisting her nipple slightly. He smiled into the kiss when she whimpered.

The hand that was closest to him took his cock in her hand and slowly stroked him. Nipping his lip, she pulled away from the kiss. “I want you to feel how wet you make me.” She smiled as he groaned, his hips rocking forward.

“I’d rather taste…” He moved away from her, making his member slip from her hand. She watched as he laid between her legs, placing them over his shoulders. “I love this view.” He grinned, using his thumbs to part her folds. His eyes met hers as his tongue slowly licked from her entrance to her clit.

She let out a light moan, loving the sight of him going down on her. “God, Sammy.” She breathed. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her clit, smiling against her as she tried to roll her hips towards him. “ _Please_.” She whimpered, needing more then his feather light touches.

Sam sucked in her clit, making her cry out and her eyes close. His tongue focused on circling her clit while two of his fingers teased her entrance. Slowly, he slipped them in, curling at just the right moment. He moaned, his eyes closing this time. Feeling her fingers grip his hair made him speed up his fingers, eating her out like a man starved.

“Fuck, Sam!” She moaned as his fingers brushed that perfect spot. “Sam!” She cried out as she came.

He slowed his movements, grinning. Sitting back on his heels, he watched her catch your breath.

Licking her lips, she made the ‘come here’ motion. He grinned, knowing exactly what she wanted. Sam moved up her body, kissing her when he reached her mouth. She wrapped her legs around him, rolling her hips. He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, making her whimper. Finally, he thrust forward, burying himself as far as he could. His lips moved a bit rougher against hers as he thrust in and out of her. His mouth swallowed her screams as she clung to him.

She pulled away from the kiss for air, letting out a moan. He held himself above her, giving it his all, loving the sounds she made for him. He could tell she was close, so he leaned down, sucking on her neck. “Oh, _fuck_.” She gasped, her hips moving to meet his. “Right there, Sam!”

“Come on, baby.” He groaned.

Arching her back, she clenched around him. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, pleasure washing over her whole body.

His thrusts became erratic before he slammed into her, filling her with his hot seed. “I love you, Amy.” He pecked her lips gently.

She grinned up at him. “I love you, Sammy.”


End file.
